Palla
Palla (パオラ, Paora in the Japanese version and Paola in the fan translations) is a Pegasus Knight from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Profile Palla is the older sister of Catria and Est, and raised them after their parents died. Loyal to Princess Minerva of Medon, she was part of the Whitewings, an elite Pegasus squad from Medon. The Whitewings wanted to join the Altean army alongside Minerva, but when Prince Michalis heard this, he locked his and Minerva's younger sister Maria, in jail to prevent Minerva and the sisters from turning on him. When Marth eventually rescued Maria, Palla and her sister Catria set off to look for Marth and Minerva. When they found them, they joined the Altean army. During the war, Palla developed a crush on Abel. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Palla and Catria journeyed to Zofia in search of the kidnapped Est, eventually joining with Celica's army to help them save Est and to aid Celica on her journey. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, a rebellion against Minerva's rule broke out in Medon and Palla was forced to flee, meeting up with Julian and learning that Lena and Maria were captured by Gharnef. She joined Marth's army in order to save Minerva and Maria. After the war,she pushed aside her feelings for Abel and continued serving Medon. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |8 |25 |7 |8 |14 |Varies |12 |9 |0 |8 |Sword Lance |Silver Lance Dragon Killer |} Growth Rates |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |30% |0% |} Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |8 |28 |12 |9 |10 |4 |6 |5 |7 | - |Javelin |} Growth Rates |40% |40% |15% |10% |10% |30% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |8 |22 |7 |8 |13 |5 |12 |8 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Silver Lance |} Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |10 |24 |10 |11 |16 |9 |12 |9 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Silver Lance Iron Sword Vulnerary |} Growth Rates Book 1 |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |30% |3% |} Book 2 |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships Supported by *Minerva *Abel Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |8 |22 |7 |2 |8 |13 |5 |8 |6 |8 |Lance - B | Dragonpike* |} *In her appearance in Chapter 7, she uses a Silver Lance instead of the Dragonpike she is recruited with in Chapter 14. Growth Rates Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight |60% |55% |0% |70% |25% |10% |25% |10% |} Dracoknight |70% |55% |0% |70% |25% |10% |25% |10% |} Support Relationships Supports *Abel *Frey Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Frey Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |10 |24 |10 |2 |11 |16 |9 |9 |6 |8 | Lance - B | Silver Lance Iron Lance |} Growth Rates |70% |60% |0% |90% |30% |20% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships Supports *Catria *Frey *Est Supported by *The Avatar *Minerva *Abel *Frey Overall Palla has a very high skill growth, but her speed is awful for her class although it's made up for with her high base speed. If you wish for her to stay as a flying unit, promoting her to a Dracoknight is a better choice because it fits her high strength and skill and her low speed. If you want to boost her speed, consider changing her class to an archer or a myrmidon. Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Falcon Knight |20 |60 |38 |27 |45 |40 |25 |27 |22 |8 | Galeforce Counter Rally Strength Rally Speed Sol | Lance - A Staff - B | - |} Death Quotes Gallery File:PaoraFE1.png|Palla's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:PaolaFE2.gif|Palla's portrait in Gaiden. File:paoraFE3.gif|Palla's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:PallaSD.gif|Palla as she appears in Shadow Dragon File:PallaFE12.PNG|Palla, as she appears in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:BSFE Paola.jpg|Palla in her brief Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga appearance. File:White Wing Sisters Gaiden Manual.png|Est's artwork from the Gaiden Instruction Manual along with Palla and Catria. File:White wing sisters.jpg|The Whitewing Sisters in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Paora Complete.jpg|Palla appears in the Complete. File:Peg Sisters Complete.jpg|Palla along with her two sisters appears in the Complete. File:Paora TCG1.jpg|Palla as she appears in the TCG. File:Palla TCG2.jpg|Another card of Palla File:Paora.jpg|Palla as she appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:PallaSDWada.jpg|Artwork of Palla by Sachiko Wada File:FE1 Manga Map 44 Cover.jpg|Palla and Catria as they appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi manga adaptation. File:Whitewing Sisters (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Palla (along with Catria and Est) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters